I Know What You Are, Mick
by Nocturne in C Moll
Summary: Alternate ending to Ep. 2, "Out of the Past." Mick calls in some "backup" to help him deal with Lee Jay, but Beth still doesn't wait in the car...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first of five chapters. I'm already working on a sequel, which will be much longer and take a very different angle...

Beta: Much thanks and appreciation goes to **Bank1115**.

.

**I Know What You Are, Mick — Chapter 1**

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY!

"I know what you are, Mick. Now here's what I want."

* * *

Beth turned in her seat to look at Mick. "What did Lee Jay mean, 'I know what you are'?"

Mick's jaw twitched slightly. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Mick?" Beth prompted. "What did he mean?"

Mick shook his head. "I dunno."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, Beth. We don't have time right now to get into all the possibilities of what Lee Jay meant. Maybe after. We need to save Julia from him first. So for now you just have to trust me, okay?"

Beth frowned, slouching in her seat. "Fine."

Mick glanced over at her. "Thank you."

She nodded grudgingly. He couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up at the sight of her pouting and had to look away for a moment. He pulled out his cell phone, hit a button, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Josef." he said after a moment. "I'm heading for a showdown with Spalding. I was thinking—could you maybe come back me up? And, uh, bring some of the supplies I gave you? This guy's done his homework and he may have reinforcements. Oh, and—" he glanced subtly at Beth "—I have company."

"_What, a human? Geez, Mick, could you make things any more complicated?_"

Mick knew his best friend well enough to take his response as an affirmative to his request for backup. "Thanks, man­­—it looks like we're headed for the warehouse district. Start heading in that direction; I'll send you the exact address when I've got it." He disconnected the call and handed his phone to Beth. "When we get the address, can you text it to the last number I called?"

"Okay, sure. Who is it?"

"My best friend, Josef."

"Is he a P.I., too?"

Mick snorted. "No. He's a hedge fund trader."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "You called some businessman in a suit to come and back you up against a dangerous murderer?"

Mick smiled, despite the situation. "Trust me, Josef can handle himself," he said enigmatically.

* * *

Mick pulled up in front of a run-down warehouse. Beth was already typing the address into his phone when he reached across her and opened the glove box to reveal a gun. She looked over at him questioningly.

"Now, do you know how to use that?" he asked her.

Her response was to pick up the gun, slam the clip in, and draw back the slide.

"You remember what I said?" Mick regarded her intently.

"Call the cops if you're not out in 10 minutes, don't come inside. I got it, I got it," she waved him off.

"Okay."

"Why does the girl always have to wait in the car?" she called after him; but Mick had already disappeared on her. "Chee…"

He had only been gone a few minutes when Beth saw a man sauntering down the alley towards the car. He stared at Beth warily before approaching.

"Since you're sitting in the passenger seat of his car, I assume you must either be Mick's friend…or a very stupid car thief."

Beth smiled a bit awkwardly and held out her hand. "Beth Turner."

"Charmed." He took her hand and bowed over it. "Josef Kostan."

"You're Josef?" Beth eyed him up and down suspiciously. He was not what she expected. He wasn't in a suit, but jeans, a button-up shirt, and a leather jacket. He looked younger than Mick, and was certainly no more impressive physically. Yet Mick wanted _him_ for backup against Lee Jay?

"Yes. Is this so surprising?"

Beth ignored his question. "Are you a black belt or something?"

"What?" Josef asked, amused. He glanced down at his pants. "No, but I am wearing one."

Beth was still looking intently at him. "Mick said you were a businessman, but could handle yourself."

"Ah, I see," Josef smirked. "Because I wear a suit and sit at a desk from 9 to 5, I must be all weak, and pathetic."

Beth blushed. "I didn't exactly mean that—"

"Uh-huh... Well, as a hedge fund trader, I _am_ good with verbal threats—never underestimate the power of words. Maybe Mick was hoping I could smack talk Lee Jay to death."

Beth shook her head. "Yeah, _maybe_."

"Well, I'd better get in there and warm up my tongue. You. Wait here." Josef started to walk off to the warehouse.

"Hey, tell me something!"

Josef turned his head to look back at Beth.

"Why does the girl always have to wait in the car?"

Josef just grinned at her and kept on walking.

The warehouse door appeared to be locked from the inside. Josef could easily break in, but that would make too much noise—not too mention, attract too much attention. He inhaled deeply and could see Mick glancing back at the car to make sure no one was watching, then propelling himself up the wall. He rolled his eyes. "_Great_." He sighed and glanced back. Beth was watching him. He smiled and waved overenthusiastically. She gave an awkward little wave back. Then he did a double take and looked past her, deep into the shadows behind the car. His mouth dropped open in horror and he gestured urgently for her to look behind her. Beth whirled around in her seat, gun in hand.

Josef smirked and jumped quickly up the wall and onto a ledge. _That was too easy—but so much fun_. He landed in a crouch, then cautiously peered down at the car. Beth, upon not seeing anything or anyone behind her, had turned back only to find him not there anymore. He could clearly see her annoyed scowl as she tried in vain to spot where he'd gone. When he was satisfied she was only looking for him horizontally and not vertically, he turned and climbed up to the roof, smirking. _Ah, humans—can't live without 'em_.

* * *

"First Mick's always disappearing into thin air, now his friend Josef. What's the deal with those guys?" Beth sulked. She startled as a couple of loud bangs came from the warehouse.

A tear-streaked Julia came bursting out the side door. Beth jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"Julia! Are you okay?"

"I am—now—but Mick—" she gulped, "Lee Jay shot Mick. He's still in there!"

"Oh my gosh!" Beth shoved her phone into Julia's hand. "You get in the car. Call the police. I'm going in there to help Mick."

Julia nodded tearfully as Beth raced into the warehouse with the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: Much thanks and appreciation goes to Barb, a.k.a. **Bank1115**.

Disclaimer: Is one really necessary, seeing as this is posted in a fan fiction forum?

.

**I Know What You Are, Mick — Chapter 2**

Josef entered through the skylight as Mick had and perched in the rafters, assessing the situation. Lee Jay's two henchmen were dead; one's neck was obviously broken, the other had been kicked across the room and had cracked his skull against something hard. Other than that, it was not good. Mick was right—Lee Jay had reinforcements, and he'd done his homework. And while Mick was taking care of the henchmen, Lee Jay had come out of nowhere to shoot Mick in the back. With silver. _Cowardly bastard_. Josef's eyes flashed white in anger.

Mick was lying on the ground, groaning. Lee Jay was taunting him about the silver buckshot he'd had to order in specially just for him. Josef poised to jump.

Lee Jay was just aiming at Mick for a second round when he heard a voice behind him.

"The guy's been shot and you're still too afraid to get close? Wow. I've known chickens that were less chicken than you."

Lee Jay whirled around to point his rifle at the intruder. "Who the hell are you?"

"Concerned citizen—neighbourhood watch. I'm watching, but this doesn't seem to be very neighbourly." Josef took a step towards him, hands casually in his pockets.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you," Lee Jay warned menacingly. "I've got another round in here, and it has your name on it."

"Your last round has my name on it?! Wow. Lee Jay! I mean, I'm just—I'm flattered." Josef held a hand to his heart. "Especially since you had no idea that I'd be coming, and I suspect you don't actually have any idea what my name is."

Lee Jay kept his shotgun trained on Josef as he started to circle Lee Jay with a predatory air. Josef glanced quickly to Mick, who grunted and indicated with a little flick of his fingers that he was okay for the moment—and for Josef to just go deal with Lee Jay.

Josef continued his diatribe. "And really, I'm surprised at you, Lee Jay. Only two rounds? For a guy who had 25 years to plan his revenge, somebody's not very prepared. Or could you just not afford any more than that, having been in the slammer for two-and-a-half decades? There's not much money in revenge, is there?"

"Shut up!"

"Tsk, tsk. Did no one ever teach you to respect your elders? Certainly no one taught you to respect women."

"You keep shooting your mouth off and I'll pump you full of silver so fast—"

"Well, you can try, but I can move faster than I can shoot my mouth off. Care for a demonstration? If you have a stopwatch, you can time me."

Lee Jay pulled the trigger, but Josef had already anticipated him and jumped straight up in the air as the gun went off. The shotgun shell cut through the air a split second after he'd been there.

Josef landed, catlike, a moment later. He crouched between Lee Jay and the entrance.

"Aww, Lee Jay, was that your last round?" he pouted, cocking his head. His eyes flashed white. "So sorry I missed it." He bared his fangs and snarled.

Lee Jay looked frantically at the wooden stakes at a nearby table.

"Ah-ah," Josef shook his finger. "You'd never make it over there in time.

"Mick should've finished you off 25 years ago. He screwed up. I won't. I'm gonna enjoy tearing your throat out, you son of a bitch." He licked his fangs slowly and scented the air for his prey—but caught a whiff of something else instead.

"Damnit," he growled without turning around. "How long have you been standing there, Blondie? You can't be here!"

"Beth," Mick gasped from the floor. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

Beth was standing there near the doorway, wide-eyed and shaking.

"Oh, this is good," Lee Jay laughed. "She doesn't know about you guys, does she? And now you'll have to kill her, too, to protect your nasty little secret. And you said I had no respect for women."

Josef reached out and snapped Lee Jay's neck before he could blink. He threw him to the floor.

"Mick," Josef growled, "why did you have to bring her here?!"

"Navigator," Mick grunted.

"Oh, you couldn't use your superior vision to keep an eye on the road and the GPS at the same time! Got it. Great! Fantastic!" Josef forced his face to return to its human form and turned to glare at Beth. "How much did you see?"

She trembled under his intense stare. "I-um…I came in when Lee Jay was threatening you with the shotgun."

"So then you saw me jump twenty feet into the air. _Fantastic_." He raked his fingers through his hair as he started pacing.

"How—what are—" Beth suddenly looked down at Mick, who was pale and shivering and groaning. "Mick," she said tentatively, "are you okay?"

"No, he's not okay!" Josef snapped. "He got shot with silver buckshot—it's poison to us!" He turned and planted a foot in Lee Jay's side.

"He needs it removed _now_, and he needs to drink fresh blood." His eyes narrowed as he spun around to look at Beth. He displayed his fangs with a hiss and she shrank back in fear.

"NO." Mick said, trying to get up. "No, Josef. Leave her alone. I'll be okay, I just need to get home." He winced and managed to get to his knees before reaching out to Josef for help standing.

Beth cringed. "Before I came in, I told Julia to call the police. They should be here soon, probably with an ambulance."

"DAMNIT, WOMAN!" Josef roared, his eyes flashing white again. He could already hear the sirens in the distance. "He can't go to the hospital! They don't have a special wing for the undead!"

"I'm-I'm sorry—I didn't know. I'll help. I'll fix it. What can I do?"

"I'll take Mick home in my car and get him fixed up. You," he fished around in Mick's pocket for his keys and threw them at her, "drive his car there after you find a way to make sure the cops are satisfied and don't come snooping around. Then we'll have ourselves a little _chat_," he spat.

"I won't let him hurt you, Beth," Mick added, seeing the fear in Beth's eyes. "But we do need to talk. You wanted answers, remember?"

She nodded nervously.

Josef gave her one last deadly look before he easily threw Mick over his shoulder and sped out of the building.

Beth shuddered. _This can't be happening…They can't really be…vampires…can they?_


	3. Chapter 3

Beta: Much thanks and appreciation goes to Barb, a.k.a. **Bank1115**.

Disclaimer: Is one really necessary, seeing as this is posted in a fan fiction forum? I should mention, though, that some dialogue is borrowed directly from the episode...

.

**I Know What You Are, Mick — Chapter 3**

The police showed up less than a minute after Josef had left with Mick. Carl took Julia's statement as the paramedics looked her over, then came over to Beth for her continuation of the story.

"Julia must have thought Lee Jay had shot Mick because the gun went off and he fell to the ground. But the first round must have malfunctioned or something. Mick was on the ground because he dove for cover." Beth was surprised at how smoothly her words came out, considering her heart was pounding so hard it seemed about to explode. "I came in when he got up. Lee Jay was temporarily distracted by me, and Mick managed to get behind him before he noticed. Lee Jay tried to shoot him again, but he missed. He didn't have any more rounds, and he and Mick fought. It was self-defence. I saw it all."

Carl stopped writing. "And where is Mick now? He knows better than to leave a scene." He tapped his notebook impatiently.

"I made him go home. He wanted to stay, but I could tell he really wasn't up for giving a statement tonight. He was exhausted. He finally agreed and said to tell you he'd come by the station tomorrow."

Carl frowned. "Fine, but he'd better show up, because if he doesn't…"

"He will." Beth turned. "He saved Julia's life, you know. And a dangerous killer is off the streets."

"Hmm." Carl grunted as Beth walked away.

* * *

Beth knocked timidly on the door to Mick's penthouse.

"Enter!" Josef snapped, and the door swung open in front of her.

Beth stepped slowly into the doorway.

"I'd ask if you were coming in or not, Blondie, but for the fact that you're coming in whether you want to or not—so get in here, and shut the door behind you!"

Beth did as she was told, eyes not able to leave the scene before her. Mick was shirtless and bent over the arm of the couch while Josef knelt over him with a pair of forceps, digging around in his bloodied back. A jar of bullets was on the coffee table, and every time Josef pulled another one out of Mick's back, he threw it in there. Beth was shocked at the number of bullets in there. She jumped when Josef suddenly addressed her.

"Are you alone? Were you followed here?"

"No," Beth shook her head.

"What'd you tell the cops?" Josef scowled as he worked another piece of buckshot out of Mick's shoulder.

"I couldn't help what Julia told them—that Mick came in and killed the other two guys, then freed Julia and told her to run, only to be shot himself by Lee Jay. I said Julia only thought Mick got shot; the first round must have malfunctioned and Mick was only on the ground diving for cover. I left you out of it and said that I temporarily distracted Lee Jay when I came in, and Mick managed to get around him. Then Lee Jay shot at him again, but missed, and didn't have any more rounds. So he and Mick fought and Mick killed him in self-defence by breaking his neck."

"Good think—AHHH!" Mick roared suddenly as Josef ungracefully yanked out another piece of buckshot. "Damnit, Josef!"

Beth cringed, and said, "I said you'd go by the station tomorrow and give a statement. Otherwise they would have come here to get it."

"Thanks, Beth," Mick winced.

"…Are you going to be okay?" She whispered.

"He'll be fine," Josef said shortly, biting his lip in concentration as he pulled out one more piece of buckshot. "That was the last one. Now," he grabbed a bag of red liquid that had been sitting on the counter and dangled it in front of Mick, "all he needs is this."

Mick eyes glowed white as they rested on the bag, but all of a sudden looked away from it and shook his head. "No. I can't. Not in front of her."

Josef rolled his eyes. "Mick, you have got to be the worst vampire in the history of vampkind."

Beth sucked in her breath.

Josef glanced quickly at her, then threw up his hands. "Fine. Whatever. Blondie and I will start having our little tête-à-tête in your office. Join us there when you're good to go." He forced a smile at Beth and gestured for her to lead the way. "After you, madam."

Beth didn't move. She stood there and eyed him warily.

Josef rolled his eyes and sighed. "You will leave the room alive. I promise. Cross my heart."

She glanced down pointedly at his hands. "But not your fingers, I hope?"

Josef couldn't help but grin. He looked at Mick. "She's finally starting to show some spunk—talking to me like that."

Mick smiled lazily. "You deserve anything she throws back at you. Oh, Beth—just be wary if he starts swearing on his life, because technically he isn't living."

"Right…great," Beth smiled weakly. While she appreciated Mick's attempt to try and put her at ease, it didn't really help. At all.

She walked into Mick's office with some trepidation. Josef followed closely behind her and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I know I said I'd post this on Tuesday, but I realized I'm going to be out all day tomorrow, so...here it is now!

Beta: Much thanks and appreciation goes to Barb, a.k.a. **Bank1115**.

Disclaimer: Is one really necessary, seeing as this is posted in a fan fiction forum? I should mention, though, that some dialogue is borrowed directly from the episode...

.

**I Know What You Are, Mick — Chapter 4**

Josef sat in the chair behind Mick's desk, swivelling slowly back and forth, staring intensely at Beth. She held his gaze for the most part, but every once in a while she'd look briefly away. He could hear her heart beating fast and a leisurely smile spread across his face. He steepled his fingers and began to speak.

"Miss Turner…you have stumbled tonight upon a very dangerous secret. A very dangerous and _juicy_ secret."

Beth remained silent.

"You are a tabloid reporter, correct?"

Beth slapped the desk. "I'm a _crime_ reporter."

Josef lifted an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "…Who works for Buzzwire."

"Excuse me, but Buzzwire is _not_ a tabloid! It's hard-hitting, investigative—okay, there's a bit of sleaze…" Beth admitted.

"Your first live broadcast sensationalized the terrible and tragic murder of a college co-ed."

Beth pursed her lips as Josef continued, his dark eyes burning into hers, "I believe you spiced it up with a little headline—what was it? —oh, yes…_Vampire Slaying Rocks L.A._" He waved his hand in an arc as he said the headline.

"You think you can't trust me." It was a statement, not a question.

Josef grinned. "Ooh, quick study." He pushed absent-mindedly at some papers on the desk with his hand.

"What makes you think I'll expose you?"

Josef's hand stilled. "Were you just present for the little conversation we had before you said, 'what makes you think I'll expose you?'"

"Yes…"

"Okay, I take back my 'quick study' comment."

Beth glared at him. "That was back before I knew vampires _actually_ existed. I thought it was just a unique angle that would attract the attention of readers, because let's face it, everyone is intrigued by the supernatural."

"My point, exactly. This story would be your big break, wouldn't it? You break the existence of vampires, and you get a Pulitzer. Isn't that every reporter's wet dream?"

"Look…I know my being a reporter makes things…complicated…but a reporter isn't all I am. I'm first a human being. One whose little world has been shattered because, holy crap, vampires exist. I don't think I could handle the rest of the world crumbling around me, too…Besides, Mick saved my life—you think I would just turn around and destroy his just to make my career?"

Josef shrugged. "I don't know, would you?"

Beth scowled. "No. I wouldn't. Because I don't turn on my friends."

Josef regarded her carefully. Her heartbeat was slightly accelerated, but strong and steady. He inhaled. She wasn't afraid—just angry. With him. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"All right, Miss Turner. You have my permission to continue breathing."

"Why thank you, O lord and master of the universe," Beth said in a voice laden with sarcasm, bowing slightly.

Josef nodded regally, holding back a grin. "And next time you're tended to spin a story in the supernatural direction, why don't you just go ahead and spin it in another direction, huh? Consider it an exercise in…creativity. Something you reporters seem to have little of."

Beth glowered at him, but nodded.

"You know," Josef whispered, leaning forward slightly, "when vampires come to an agreement, they normally seal it with a little—" he let his fangs drop and made a little biting motion over his wrist, "—you know. Like a blood brothers kinda thing."

"Really." Beth raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Suddenly the office door burst open. "Rule number one about Josef, Beth—don't believe half the stuff he says, _especially_ if he's asking for a drink." Mick took a few steps in from the doorway, glaring at his friend.

Josef laid a hand over his heart with an innocent grin. "Who, me?" he mouthed.

Beth, however, was hardly paying attention. She was gazing in awe at Mick's bare upper body. "Amazing…" she

Josef had to quickly clap a hand to his mouth to cover his snicker.

Beth extended her arm out to touch Mick's chest. "You've completely healed," she whispered.

"Darn," Josef snapped his fingers. "I was hoping things were about to get interesting."

Mick ignored his friend. "Yeah, a little blood is all it takes, and we heal right up."

Beth shook her head in wonder.

"Anyway, now that Josef has given you the all-clear, I'd better take you home, Beth. It's been a bit of a long night for all of us."

"Speak for the human, Mick. You and I'll be up for hours."

"It's just a phrase, Josef…" He looked down at Beth. "Let me just go put on a shirt, okay?"

She nodded and smiled slightly, and he left the room. She turned to look at Josef. He was sitting there, smirking at her.

"_What_." She shot him a look.

"Little disappointed there, are you?"

"Yes. I'm disappointed. So disappointed we have to leave _you_ behind." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Josef schooled his face. "Oh, well, we can remedy that, no prob! I'll come with." He started to rise from his chair.

"No!" Beth's arm shot out. "You stay here. Wouldn't want to disturb your 'day' any longer."

"Fine." He sat down again. "We'll be in touch."

"Great," Beth smiled wryly. "You know, I think I'll go wait for Mick in the other room..."

"Hoping he'll forget what he went upstairs for?"

"Ugh," Beth groaned and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Josef leaned back in the chair as far as it would go, resting his hands behind his head. "I like her, she's fun," he grinned to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Well...here it is, the final chapter. I'm posting it now because I'm sick, and don't know if I'll feel like doing it tomorrow. Anyway, hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm still working on the sequel, so it may be a while...but the end of this story will give you a hint as to where it's going to go...

Beta: Much thanks and appreciation goes to Barb, a.k.a. **Bank1115**.

Disclaimer: Is one really necessary, seeing as this is posted in a fan fiction forum? I should mention, though, that some dialogue is borrowed directly from the episode...

.

**I Know What You Are, Mick — Chapter 5**

Mick came down the stairs fully attired, but Beth still blushed—Josef's suggestive remarks still rang in her head.

"What?" He looked at her curiously.

"Oh…n-nothing…" Beth stammered, cursing Josef under her breath.

Mick raised an eyebrow. "All right then, shall we?" He gestured to the door.

Beth nodded dumbly and walked ahead of him to the elevator, standing as far away from Mick as she could, arms crossed over her chest.

Mick eyed her protective stance and cleared his throat, searching for something to say. "I'm sorry about Josef…you get used to him."

Beth just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Are you…are you afraid of me?"

Beth's eyes shot to Mick's. "No! Why would you even think that?"

"Well…I _am_ a vampire."

"A vampire who saved my life, and the life of a friend, from dangerous killers. I have no reason to be afraid of you."

"I drink human blood." Mick blurted.

"You haven't tried to drink mine," Beth pointed out. "Although, Josef, on the other hand…"

"Josef wouldn't have done it without your permission. And even if he'd gotten it, he probably wouldn't have gone through with it."

Beth cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You're still new to the vampire game, he wouldn't want to alienate you by tricking you into letting him bite you. He was just trying to freak you out, to test you. He has plenty of willing freshies at home to keep him well-fed."

"—Freshies?"

"Yeah," Mick sighed. "Humans who let vampires feed on them." Seeing the look on Beth's face, he hastened to add, "It doesn't hurt them, and they're well-compensated."

"Do…do you have freshies, too?"

"I've used them in the past," Mick admitted. "Now, I get most of my blood from the morgue."

"Oh," Beth wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah," Mick shrugged, "Josef ribs me about it all the time."

Beth smiled slightly. "I'm sorry…I'm just still processing it all, you know?"

"Yeah…I get it," Mick said softly. "It's a lot to…get.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

The Benz pulled up in front of her building.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Mick offered.

Beth shook her head. "No, it's okay—thanks. Josh is probably waiting for me."

Mick dipped his head. "Right."

"Anyway, thanks for…everything. I'm really glad you're all right," Beth managed a smile.

"Yeah…me too." He flashed a grin.

"And don't worry…your secret is safe with me."

"Yeah," Mick nodded. "I hope...I mean, I think I can trust you."

They just looked at each other, eyes smiling for a few moments, until Beth finally opened her door and got out. Mick's eyes followed her until she entered her building; then he put the car into gear and drove away. He didn't see her pause in the lobby to look back after him.

* * *

She turned the key in the lock slowly and pushed open the door. The lights were on. Josh was waiting up.

"Beth!"

"Hi, Josh." She stood in the entranceway.

"Thank God you're all right, I was worried sick!" He rushed over to her.

Beth smiled weakly. "Sorry…"

Josh pulled her into a long embrace, then pulled back to stroke her cheek. "Beth…what happened tonight? Is everyone okay? Julia?"

"Julia's fine—well, she's okay. She'll be fine. Mick saved her."

"—and Mick?"

"He's all right, now that this is over…"

"Lee Jay's back in custody?"

"No. He's dead." Beth's tone was flat.

Josh's eyebrows shot up.

Beth sighed and elaborated. "He shot at Mick; it was self-defence."

"Did you witness it?" He ran his fingers down to her chin.

Beth nodded, slowly, turning her face away.

"My poor Beth."

She let him pull her back into his embrace.

"So where have you been for all this time?"

Memories flashed through Beth's mind­—the warehouse, Mick's office. Vampires…

"Beth?" Josh's voice broke through her daze.

Beth shook her head loosely. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just really tired. It's been a long night. What were you asking?"

"Where have you been? I got home hours ago." His eyes searched hers.

Beth took a deep breath and stepped out of his arms. "Mick had tagged Julia's car with a GPS device. I went along with him as navigator. We found Julia's car at a warehouse. I stayed in the car while Mick went inside," Beth sunk onto the couch.

"A few minutes later, Julia ran out of the warehouse. She said Lee Jay had shot Mick. I told her to call the police, and I went inside to help Mick."

"Are you crazy?!"

Beth frowned at Josh. "I thought my friend was hurt. He saved my life once, I thought I'd attempt to return the favour."

Josh still looked at her incredulously.

"I had a gun!" Beth shot back. "Mick gave me one before he went inside."

Josh sat down beside her and took her hand. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was just so worried—Lee Jay turned out to have a habit of murdering women, and the thought of you rushing in there alone—"

"It's okay, Josh. I understand."

They stared at each other until each of their mouths turned up slightly at the corners.

"Anyway, so go on," Josh prompted her.

"So I rushed into the building—" More images flashed through her mind. Mick, on the floor, groaning and shaking; Lee Jay, with a rifle trained on Josef; Josef, who jumped impossibly high into the air to avoid being hit. "—And, uh…I saw Mick getting up off the ground. He was okay. Turned out Lee Jay's round malfunctioned or something. When I ran in, I startled him, and distracted him long enough for Mick to jump him. Lee Jay tried to shoot Mick again and missed. That's when Mick got him."

"He shot him?"

"No, I had his gun. He snapped Lee Jay's neck."

Josh was puzzled. "Mick went in there unarmed, knowing there was a guy in there wanting to kill him?"

"Yeah, I-I guess he didn't want to leave me unprotected."

"Huh." Josh fell silent.

"So anyway," Beth began again, "I made Mick go home—he was exhausted—and I waited for the police to give my statement. Then I took Mick's car home and talked to him for a while about…what happened tonight. He just dropped me off."

Josh said nothing.

"Look, Josh, can we just go to bed, please? It's been a really rough night."

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead. I'll be right in."

Beth smiled at him and squeezed his hand for a moment before she dropped it and moved down the hall.

"What did Lee Jay know about you, Mick St. John?" Josh murmured.


End file.
